When dreams come true
by Gen Dinobot 7
Summary: the idea came to me when a friend of mines told me he had a dream about what happen if the group were transformers. here it is the way it could be like i owe this story to my good friend airraid 02 and many of the cogs members.
1. Chapter 1

authors note:I don't own transformers in any way or form.

Chapter 1: the dream begins.

As the day was over and I was close to good nights embrace I said my good night to my family and left to what could have been a good nights rest but what I will soon lean will shock me like never before. As I awoke i felt different somehow as I looked around I saw odd letters and numbers than I closed my eyes only to find them still there. I clutched my head only to see my hands changed from normal human hands to large metallic clawed hands I had found a small lake to look at my form and I was shocked to find I had been changed into a large robotic being (Note:the transformer in this chapter is Cruellock just get that out of the way) wich was both great but yet horrifying. then I began to question was every thing I knew was a dream then out of nowhere another large robot approach me this one was slender and was the same hight as me but something told me to be careful of him. "who are you" I asked the bot "interesting you look almost like the insecticons but yet you hold a stronger form then them" he said as he looked me over "I am Starscream and it seems you are in need of some help" he said this I know I had two options find my own way or let him help me I chose to go with the only good one.

As we entered what looked like an abandon ship he told me what has been goning on wich I could not help but fine unbelievable but the facts are all around. "as you can see... sorry I don't believe I got your name" he asked as I thought only one name came to mine "cruellock my name is cruellock" I told him he gave an evil smirk one I disapprove of "cruellock the war has been going on for sometime and it must end one way or another" as he spoke I pondered what noliage he thou my way. All I can think about was the ones he machined but the one known as megatron seem to be someone to be feared and respected. "As my new partner I want you to terminate Megatron with your strength and mt brains we can rule the decepticons and defeat the autobots once and for all" he ranted but this was a oppertunaty to meet this Megatron so I took it "very well starscream I will fight megatron" a had lied to him only to see if he was telling the truth.

As I was wrapt to the ship known as the nemeses I walked the halls undetected looking for the master of the ship and the army that inhabited it. As I walked I pass by a room were a red bot was working on some things I hide close to the wall so that I don't get notice. As I watched him I hired foot steps coming so I chose to hide behind a what I can describe as a tabel. then the figure that made the noise was a bot that was large and had slender arms and no facial features execpte a large visor "greetings Soundwave what has the all mighty megatron have for us this time" the red bot said to the one he refered to as Soundwave who said nothing but played a voice recording. The two had left but I mange to fallow the two bots to were they were heading they had enter what looked like a control room there standing in the center was a massive bot he was indeed something to fear this bot had to be megatron. As I silently walked in I notice the number of troops if I was detected I would not make it out alive. I watched carefully from a save dissidents "decpticons we have found another iacon relic thanks to soundwave" as he spoke I did not notice flying metallic bird that had found him and started to attack. I had fallen be for megatron who gave an angered glare "so it seems we have an uninvited gust tell me who are you and why shouldn't I put you out of your misery" he asked "I am cruellock lord megatron and I came to see if Starscrea-" before I could finish he had slammed his foot on my head truly I wish for this to be over with but he didn't kill me yet "so starscream sent another foolish warrior to do his dirty work the cowered" he said "my lord I am hear to serve you and only you" I spoke still in agony as my head was on the verge of being crushed he then lift his foot off and spoke "if you really here to serve me then prove your worth get me the iacon relic and return with it and you will take knockout with you and an insecticon" he told me then I was sent off to do my task along with a squad with to find an iacon relic wich I had no clue what it was or wha it did but it must be important if megatron wants it so we left to find this so called relic.

A/N:there you go the first chapter in my new story there is going to be some oc's in the story. please no flames or trolls and if you don't like it then don't read.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:here's chapter 2 another sleeping warrior will come.

Chapter 2: the trial of a warrior

As I and the rest of the group were digging in the area I felt a little uneasy for a very good reason I was out numbered and I did not know how to fight so many decepticons than the red bot I seen before walked up to me "interesting you look different from the others" he said "why do all of you say that" I replied "your simaler to the insecticons but your form that's what makes you different from them" he told me "how do I transform" I asked him he gave a confused look then realised I was new to all this "why it's simple my fellow decepticon watch". he had shown me how to transform he had now taken the form of a red sports car "see now you try it" he said as he changed back to his robot form he watched me with actus in his eyes to see what form I can take. I concentrated and then massif roar came from me as I changed into a dinosaur the look from knockout was one of shock the same look was on the others who saw my transformation even I was surprised by it then one of the drones had found something I transformed back to my robot form to see it for my self.

To night was great I had fun with my friends and played some new games I had just got but I had a school day tomorrow so I had to go to sleep. As I was asleep a light appeared I did not know what it was so I went towards it then it explode and I was blinded by the light. My sight was returning but what I saw was unexpected "what in the world" I said then he replied "Air raid is that you" he whispered for some reason the another spoke "hay Cruellock what is it?" he asked trying to see what Cruellock was looking at.

As I was blocking knockouts view of Air raid I tried to come up with a plan then out of nowhere a ground bridge was formed before us then four bots came out of it one of them was someone I can only guess as their leader. As I watched the squad ready themselves took this time to tell my friend to stay down "Air raid keep down and don't say anything till things calm down" then I leapt from the pod he was in then went to a safe spot and waited my self. "Knockout you don't have to fight just give us the relic and no one will get hurt" the prime had said to the decepticon only to be met with multiple shots then a massive fire fight began only to end in a minute. I peeked from my hiding spot only to see multiple drones and two insecticons offline knockout on the other hand was gone the ones who had done this seem to scout the area for any more decpticons.

As the shooting stopped I tried to see what was happening only to see a large robot walking towards where I was I was nervous to see such things as this happen then I saw cruellock trying to make his way towards me I did not know who would get to me first.

As I was inches away from my friend Optimus was getting closer than I knew I had to make a choices ither I let him get taken with Optimus or I try to help him then I mad my choices. As I began to transform I thought about how I will do such things I had landed behind the prime I watched him as his comrades aimed at me he looked me over then made a hand motion for them to lower their weapons. I gave a snarl to make sure he was still looking at me "who are you" he replied "I am cruellock now step aside" I told him he did so and I transformed and walked over to where my friend was hiding I dug my claws deep enough to be able to open the pod he was in and once it was open Air raid stumbled out. I manage to catch him before he fell he gave a chuckle "I did not expect you to help me" he told me "what are partners for" I looked over to Optimus prime as he walked over "take good care of him prime" I told the leader of the autobots then I had went back to the nemeses where an enraged Megatron was waiting.

A/N:that's it for chapter 2 there will be pairings and more adventures for the awakening warriors.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:the first pairing maybe in this chapter.

"**Cruellock"**

**"**_Air raid_"

Chapter 3:the awakening of Night bird

**Cruellock** pov:

As I was walking the halls of the nemeses flash backs haunted me no mater where I was. I had just came from Megatron who was not so pleased with me or Knock out. Both I and him were relevaed from any missions until Megatron needs us wich we had no idea when he needed us since he rarely calls any one except Dred wing who was the second in command. I was given my own courters wich was not much but it would have to do. I sat on the bed thinking of what will happen next. Then I felt a strange surge of energy.

_Air raid _pov:

As I was introduced to the autobots I explored the base. As I was walking I met one of the autobots her name was Arcee we talked about each other the I felt a surge of energy coming from some where. I went to tell Optimus prime about it and he said he'll look into it sometimes I think being an autobot was mistake.

**Cruellock** pov:

I was now on what looked to be cybertron. I had told Megatron what had happen and allowed me to look for the source. I manged to find it. It was another stasis pod but I was not alone. "**Who's there" **I asked the unknown follower "lord megatron ordered me to keep an eye on you". The insecticon had told me that I knew would happen "**this do's not concern you nor Megatron return and never fallow me again". ** I told him instead he remained there still unmoved by my words. As I was looking at the pod I knew the bot who was inside needed help and this bug was not going to stand in my way. Then I saw her the pod had open and she had fallen "**Night bird"**.

Night bird pov:

After I had returned home I finished my home work and spent my time with the group on the Xbox. Night had come I went to bed and had an odd dream. I was now looking upon an odd light i went to touch it. Then I awoke to see a robot standing there looking at me. Then I fell everything went dark.

**Cruellock** pov:

As I look upon her I notes the bug began to move to her. "**Touch her and it will be the last thing you do" **I told him as I went between them. I readied myself to defend my fallen comrade "stand down she belongs to lord Megatron" he said "**she belongs to nobody"**. I said with great anger twords the insecticon he readied him self for the fight. We both ran at each other in A primal fury. Are strength equal we did not know who would win. I slashed my claws against his chest causing energon to seep through. He the slammed his fist against my head macking me fly several feet away. I manged to get my self up and wipe the energon from my face "**is that the best you can do**!". He was angered even more as he charged I managed to grab him then throw him a good distance watching him crash in to the building close by. He got to his feet ready to tear my spark out.

_Air_ _raid_ pov:

As I left the base I managed to go to where the surge came from i was now on cybertron. I transformed into my jet form and made it to where not only did I find my target but Cruellock and he was fighting an insecticon. I found a safe place to watch but it was hard to tell who was beating who. I looked to see who the target and I knew who it was Night bird she was unconscious.

**Cruellock **pov:

once more the insecticon tried to get A good hit only for me to grab his fist. I tried to punch him he grabbed my fist as well we both locked are optics and tested are true strength. I was now getting more and more angered not only will I lose but lose a good friend if I lose I will never forgive my self. Then I pushed with all my might and sure enough he was scared. As I pushed I began to build up speed I looked behind him then I saw what looked like some kind of spike then I charged full speed. The foolish insecticon fell upon the spike it had went through his spark then I felt a great power flow through as though I were becoming stronger. I had not forgotten Night bird I was now kneeling by her side and lift her (bridal style) then an old friend appeared. "**Air raid why have you come**" I asked "_im here to get an old friend it seems you fount her_". "**My friend if you do not want to end up like the bug you would do best not to intervene. I found her not you**" I told the young bot "_Cruellock im not going to stop you. Take care of her ok big guy she needs friend's like us. And others we will find along the way. Just don't get killed ok_" the young bot said before he left in his jet mode. I looked at the bot in my hands. She was asleep wich was good she would need it for what is to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The rise of Nexus prime

_Air raid _pov:

After I left cybertron I was thinking why and how we truly got here. Both me and Cruellock were the first to arrive now Night bird. As I arrived at the base undetected I was met with the human known as jack "hay Air raid" he greeted me "_hay jack where is everyone_" I asked only to see Ratchet walk over. "well it's good to see your still here the others thought you ran away" he said in his well-known tone it was a sign he knew something was up with me. "_Sorry Ratchet I only left to get some fresh air__" I told him "ya right. So tell me what set this so-called surge of energy_?" he asked bluntly then I knew I could not lie to him so I told him the story.

**Cruellock **pov:

As I returned to the nemeses with Night bird in my hands. I was thankful to Sound wave who made the bridge but I was greeted with a very intrigued Knockout. "Well this looks promising. Who's the bot?" he asked me eyeing Nightbird "**an old friend and I don't wish for anyone to wake her. She' going to rest in my courtiers and no one and I mean no one is to enter without me knowing is that** clear." He told the medic as he walked to his room Night bird steered in he sleep wich seemed to amuse the bot. As he entered he laid the fem on his bed then left to speak with Megatron.

_Air raid_ pov:

As I was leaving the base for my own reasons I felt the sam power surge again but different more powerful than the others I then transformed in to my jet form and headed for surge. I had arrived to where the power was coming from it was coming from some canyon in a large desert. I managed to reach the surge it was another stasis pod a large one to I was inches from activating it but was shot at by decpticon scouts. "Foolish autobot this pod belongs to Lord Megatron" the leading scout proclaimed but I knew I had to protect the pod.

**Cruellock **pov:

As I was tending to Nightbird I heard Megatron order us to get what was another relic but then I felt great power similar to a prime then I knew what had to be done I left with the others. We had arrived at the location only to see Air raid being shot at by the scouts I could not let him be killed then a plan came to me "**HOLD YOUR** **FIRE**" I ordered them. As I said that Megatron came twards me "tell me Cruellock why did you order the scouts to stop their attack?" he asked "**I wish to have an honorable match with this one"** I told him I could tell he thought about it "very well but tell me what are the rewards in this fight?" he asked. "**If I win we get the pod but if he wins they get it"** I told him "very well try not to disappoint us" he told me I nodded and leapt to meet my equal.

_Air raid _pov:

I stood and saw my friend speak to the tyrant after their talk was over he leapt off the edge to face me I was now unable to move for I did not want to fight him. I did not know what to do but my instinct told me to defend myself "_Cruellock I don't want to fight you"_ I told him "**you have no choice Air raid both you and I must do this it is inevitable" **he said to me. As he reviled a large sword made of energon it seems he was right as I was about to fight one of my wings popped (just like armada Starscream) and became a sword I pointed my blade at my opponent.

A/N: my first clif hanger enjoy the first half of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: The rise of Nexus p2

Cruellock pov:

As we were sizing each other up I was ready to see Airraid's skills as a warrior I looked at him with guilt I know that if I win I will not only kill my friend but the life of my other comrades. As I was thinking this all through I felt a tear fall "**im sorry...brother**" I had said in hush voice barely hired then ran at him with my blade held high both swords clashed this was fate telling us only one has to continue as we deflected each others attack we both managed the cut the other but it was nothing serious. I notes Megatron smiled at the fight as I was looking Airraid came full force at me I had little time to react I manage to block in time.

Airraid pov:

As I was inches away from winning this fight he blocked my attack now we struggled to see who had enough strength left. I knew I had only alittle time left but unexpectedly the pod began to open all I needed was time so I used all my strength to push him back. "_Cruellock why do you fight me I only wish to help the others" _I asked"**because we are destined to fight you are an autobot and I am a decepticon there's no other reason**" he said out of breath.

Cruellock pov:

I manged hold out for a time but I began to feel my body weaken with all my strength I shoved Airraid sevel feet away I knew I not going to last then I notes the pod began to open now I knew he was trying to gain time. I was happy but I knew Megatron would find out soon but the pod was not the only thing I notes the rest of the autobot's had arrived standing in their spots.

Nightbird pov:

I had awaken only moments ago I looked around to find I was on a ship but what really got my attention was that I was a robot I was now Nightbird then I felt something strange a surge of some sort. I walked the halls till I came to another bot with no facial expression he then made a portal of some kind he pointed to it I knew he was telling me to go through it. As I went through it I saw two groups of robots looking down a gorge there I saw Cruellock fighting another bot it was Airraid "why are those two fighting" I thought to my self both looked badly injured. Cruellock had scars that looked as though he sent through a blender and Airraid had two deep scars across his chest making an x shape both were out of breath and were almost to the point of death.

Airraid pov:

I was at my breaking point but I needed more time I looked over at the pod it was closed now wich means the other within the pod was watching us. I dropped my sword and prepared for hand to hand with Cruellock as I dropped my weapon I felt a little lighter than before now I was ready for the final round.

Cruellock pov:

As I watched Airraid drop his sword I drove mine deep in the ground ready to use my claws I readded my self as did he. I took one final deep breath then began to attack he manage to get couple good hits on me but I gave a solid punch sending him flying across the ground I felt energon as I punched him. I was now the only one standing but he got back up with little troble and ran at me full force as he did I prepared myself for the attack. I grabed I punch and back handed him only for him to roundhouse kick me I felt great pain as I collapsed every thing was blury but I knew we could not continue.

Airraid pov:

Now I had to win this if I am to help the others but I had used all my strength and I could no longer continue like Cruellock I fell every thing was getting blury this was how it ends "_im sorry my friends_".

Cruellock pov:

I was abel to get back up but now Airraid was down for the count "finish him" ordered Megatron I glared at for what I had done but there was nothing more I can do. I took my energon pistol and aimed it at Airraid I looked around to see worried autobots but then I saw her Nightbird was hideing from us I was about to pull the triger "any last words autobot" Megatron said to Airraid **"eat slag"** I began to fire apon the decepticons hiting a few scouts. In doing this inraged Megatron all his forces began to attack I grabed Airraid and tried to get away but was hit badly the out of nowhere two figures attacked the decepticons it was Nexus prime and "**Omega prime**!?" after I said that I blacked out.

A/N: yep two primes are better then one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: arrival of Nexus and Omega

Nexus pov:

We were in some strange dark place when we heard blades clash "what's happening where am I" I said then I felt someone with me he was unconscious I open the wall to see two bots fighting. Some how they looked familiar I also saw two group of robots watching them it was a bloody battle I only wished to help. But there was to many problems the other began to wake minutes later and he looked out the opening as well "what the hell is going on?" he asked we sat there waiting for the perfect moment.

Time skip:after the fight.

Omega prime pov:

As we took care of the decepticons we went to help the two bots they were badly damage from their fight the others came to help also when we got close to them I knew them "Cruellock and Air raid why... why did you two fight each other?" I asked the two unconscious bots. I took Cruellock as did Nexus we all returned to the autobot base where both I and Nexus met the humans they seemed happy to meet us. But the autobots looked at two others who they did not trust Cruellock and Night bird apparently she helped bring the two injured bots back but that did little to help. We waited to hear what Rachet had to say about the two "well how are they?" I asked "their fine and lucky to even survive Air raid will take some time and as for Cruellock he'll take even longer he has saver lacerations from Air raid and was hit to close to his spark chamber *sigh* but he'll be back in no time" the medic told the others.

Ells where:

Crasher pov:

I had awaken from what seemed like a dream but was odd moments ago I was in a comfy bed and now here I am in an unknown world even stranger was the odd power I felt I followed it to where ever it took me.

Back at the autobots base:

Cruellock pov:

As I was moments from death my optics open I looked to my side there laid Air raid I felt sorry for doing such a thing I tried to move but great pain shot every where on my body but I was determined to get up. I tried my best to walk but I had to hold on to the walls t keep balance then I came across the main part of the base there I saw my savers talking to the others.

Omega prime pov:

"And that's the story Optimus we don't understand what happen" I told him what had happen to me and Nexus the others did not believe us but he knew that it had to be true. As we were talking the human Raphael was looking at something or someone it was Cruellock standing there energon seeping through his scars. I can tell he heard every thing "Cruellock why are you awake you need rest!" I told him worrying that he might go offline "**I rested long enough Omega**" he said. "**I felt another awaken**" he told us "another one who?" I asked "**Crasher**" he said as he collapsed I knew that if she's here it won't be good.

Crasher pov:

Why am I heading to some where I don't want to be and who is causing this power who ever it is I'm going to find my answers. I had gotten close to it but it led to some kind of mouten "who ever is here they better give me some god dame answers" the frustrated fem said to her self.

Nexus prime pov:

I and Omega once again took Cruellock back to the medical room to be repaired thankfully he was still alive but we did not know for sure. We left but had Night bird watch him incase he did wake again we spoke with most of the autobots and they seemed nice to meet us even the humans here were happy to see us.

Omega prime pov:

As hours went by both me and Nexus spared for futer battles the other bots watched us we were equal to each other but the decpticons should be afraid of us. After are training we explored the base we found some interesting things we found what looked like a female cybertonyen inside some kind of egg or something. As both I Nexus walked we felt an odd power it was coming from the training room we went look and see who it was. To are surprise it was Cruellock something was different he started to glow and as he did his scars seem to disappear (this ability came from tm2 Dinobot when black airacnia shot him and regenerated). But that was not all a primal growl was heard as he did this we were confused as he did this but then we saw something a portion of the room was distorted. We knew it was someone we did not want to meet.

Cruellock pov:

As I found my new power she was within the base standing in front of me "**so you came**" I said she was invisible but I knew the power when she had awaken "I need answers and want them now!" she said with a hint fo anger in her voice. "**Very well if you seek answers then there's only one way**" I said ready to fight she materialized and prepared her self it was going to hand to hand I knew she was going to be a challenge.

A/N: Crasher if you are reading this sorry if your character does not have all her thing i'll try my best to do her good. no promises. and Nexus fights her in a later chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Crasher wrath

As Cruellock was about to fight Crasher he was stopped by Nexus prime "Cruellock your still hurt she's mine" the brave prime said but she was more than capable of takeing down a prime. He readied himself as his comrades watch he was the first to begin the fight with a solid punch only for her to grab and throw him across the room he got back up and went for a roundhouse kick only to have her drop kick him causing energon to leak from his mouth. Out of all the decepticons she was the most skilled only to rival a prime but as the fight was drawing to a close with Crasher wining this one. Cruellock was ready to step in when he saw Airraid walking he gave a solid punch to Crasher who was now on the ground energon dripping from her she was pissed and now Airraid was her target but as she was about to hit him Cruellock tackled her before she could hurt his took the others and left Cruellock with an enraged Crasher **"relax Crasher"** he said to her."Let me go" "**not till you calm down" **he said still trying to restrain her "let me go dammit" she yelled with great anger and frustration he had one choice he gave a solid punch to her abdomen causing he to fall unconscious.

Time skip.

Cruellock pov:

It had been hours as I caried Crasher from the base but it wasn't just her but the wounds that were cuasing problems we had been walking through a desert I needed to find someone to take her. "**Why did you have to cuase troubel"** I said to myself still walking to find someon. I was now at my limet I looked behind me to see a trail of energon I looked to my side the gash Airaid left was still there I knew I would have to call him the one who found me.

Starscream pov:

I was relaxing watch the foolish autobots and Megatron then out of nowhere after a week he called "there you are" I activated a ground bridg and found him with someone on his back a fem "**are you gonig to help or what?" **he asked. I then notice energon on the gound and saw his wound a large gash on his side "so is that Megatrons doing or one of the autobots" I asked. We took the ground bridg back thankfuly we made it before Cruellock colaps I manged to put him on an operating tabel I also put the other on another operating tabel I began working on Cruellock's wounds some fo wich looked healed others were not. After operating on him I went to check the other bot she looked like me but was more bulky "interesting who ever you are you are indeed someone to be feared ".

Time skip: after the autobot base was destroyed.

Cruellock pov:

I awoken days later within the nemisess for some unknown resons I felt diferent I looked around to see Knockout "good to see you awake old friend you should thank Starscream". "**Tell me...what happen to Nightbird and the other bot" **I asked the medic "thire fine the one you call Nightbird is in your old courters and the other is with lord Megatron". **"I see "** "he wishes to speak to you i'll releas you" "**thank you for all you did"**was the last words I said to him before I left . Before I went to see Megatron I went to visite Nightbird but I saw Crasher walking the halls I knew that she let me have it. "Cruellock I see your still alive" "**im happy to see you to Crasher and might I say your being kine of bitch today"** "watch yourself Cruellock from what I herd your on thin ice Megatron wants to speak to you alone". "**Very well I guses I'll see you later**". As I was walking to meet Megatron I thought bout my actions and how every thing led to this moment in time I have ben awaken but I know that I can try and make everything right again.

between the attack and destruction of the omega lock.

Jazz pov:

I had been awaken by Airraid for some odd resone I did not ask what but he seemed like he was in a hury so me and him left. We had made it back to the autobot's base (the autobots made a new base) where I met the other's. There was Omega,Nexus,Arcee,Bumbelbee,Bulkhead,Smokescreen and Wheeljack they were all trying to find something what ever it is,it must be very inportent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The rise of the predacons

Cruellock pov:

As I walked the hall's of Megatron's new base I found him siting on a throne with Knock out and Starscream at his side along with Soundwave. "My lord I came as I awoke." I said to the leader of the Decpticons "good to see you still function, and not to late for Shockwave's newest weapon against the autobots". As he said that I saw Shockwave appere from a space bridge I then transformed to my beast mode just in case of any thing go's wrong. "My lord I present to you, the ultamet autobot hunter." after he said that a large clawed foot slammed on the metal ground the it's serpent like head slithered out along with it's massive body. The creature was a cybertronian dragon wich Shockwave proclaim to be a predacon I went to take close inspection the creature lowered it's head to be at eye level . I kept calm before Megatron came to take a closer look at the behemoth the creature then glared at Megatron and from the look of it he was going to tear Megatron apart till Shockwave presented it with energon from an autobot. Now with this new opportunity and my wounds healed I can now escape then the predacon road once again now was the biggest choise remain here and await my death or aid the autobots then I chose. I began to run full speed to the edge and jumped, thankfully I had claws to slide down with when I reached the bottom a cloud of dirt and dust covered me and with out hesitation I hauled ass and try to look for the signatures but I could not. Then I notes a ship flying past it was autobot so I followed it to where ever it was going.

Airraid pov:

As I and Jazz went to go find are allies we came across a decepticon ship who we found inside we did not expected. We were greeted by Bumblebee and Rachet "Rachet, bee, Raf it's good to see you guys." As we greeted eachother a ship came out of nowhere when it open we were glade to see are comrades again along with a new face. "Arcee who is this?" I asked "this is Ultra magnus" as she said that we heard rocks falling then he came crashing down "don't tell me I missed the reunien" Cruellock said standing at his full hight. As he was about to say any more Magnus ran at him guns ready but thankfuly the others stoped him "no he's a friend." I said "he's a decepticon he can't be trusted." thankfuly Rachet steped in "he can if it wasn't for him Airraid and the others would not be here." then it hit me "Cruellock where's Nightbird?" then I saw his fist clenched with grate power I could have sworn energon was driping from them "Megatron." he said with venom in his voice from what I can only gusse he wanted Megatron dead. We went abord Ultra magnus's ship wich was massive for an autobot craft. As the group borded the ship Magnus opened some kind of door revealing a number of weapons "Now your speaking my language 'captine'." said an excided Wheeljack.

A/N:sorry to make this chapter short and some details are not in there but I will be making inprovments to the next chapter


End file.
